


Thoughts of you consume

by milecgv



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malec, POV Alec, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/pseuds/milecgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He braced himself for the burn, and just as the freezing metal was about to mark his skin, it happened.</p><p>With a loud bang, the doors of their improvised chapel flew open... And in came the bane of Alec's existence. Clad from head to toe in black, with a suit that hugged his slim figure in all the right ways was Magnus Bane.</p><p>Time seemed to come to halt in Alec's mind.</p><p>He was frozen, unable to look away from the tawny worlock with his golden green eyes and perfectly quiffed black hair, that was stoically standing in the middle of the aisle.</p><p>Or</p><p>Alec's pov from the his wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of you consume

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Malec fanfic and I've been a fan of the books for years but I was so truly inspired by THAT KISS that I just had to write a little bit on it, just to let it out.
> 
> Please ignore all grammer mistakes and hopefully you can enjoy it.

_He could do this_.

Lydia's hand was poised over his wrist and when he looked up, her lips were streched wide in a reassuring smile at him.

She looked beautiful, dressed in a beige gown that had all her runes on display. Her silky blonde hair was styled in traditional shadowhunter style, and in theory she was the perfect bride. A sight that would make any of the men in the room lose their breath.

But Alec wasn't like every man there, which was why it was painful to watch her smiling so geniounly up at him, knowing he'd rather be staring into someone else's eyes right now. It couldn't be easy for her either he thought, because he could tell she still loved her late husband and it was a wound no rune could ever heal. 

But they were Shadowhunters, they were married to their job and forming that bond between them would ensure they'd get it well done. So he pushed aside the dread in the pit of his gut and mustered up enough will to lift his own lips into a small smile.

A shadow of sympathy settled in her eyes before she nodded slightly to him, eyes dropping to where she was holding his pulse. Her other hand held the steele gently above and the coldness of its tip made the hairs on Alec's arm stand up.

He braced himself for the burn, and just as the freezing metal was about to mark his skin, it happened.

With a loud bang, the doors of their improvised chapel flew open... And in came the bane of Alec's existence. Clad from head to toe in black, with a suit that hugged his slim figure in all the right ways was Magnus Bane.

Time seemed to come to halt in Alec's mind.

He was frozen, unable to look away from the tawny worlock with his golden green eyes and perfectly quiffed black hair, that was stoically standing in the middle of the aisle.

He literally took the shadowhunter's breath away and it suddenly clicked for Alec.

_That's_ how it was supposed to feel.

His breath was _supposed_ to be stuck in his throat and his heart was _supposed_ to be thumping three times it's normal angelical rate.

_"Even shadowhunters fall in love Alec."_ Magnus' words echoed loudly in his head and staring right at him it was like the worlock was speaking into his mind. Hell, he probably was but Alec's senses were too dumbfound to register if that was the case.

He vaguely saw his mother standing up, from her place at the front and heading towards the immortal. She seemed annoyed and angry but it wasn't enough to phase Magnus, because with a simple gesture and some words he was too far away to hear, Maryse set herself to the side and Magnus turned his attention back to Alec, getting closer to the altar.

It made a spike of pride swell inside the brunette because Magnus had stood up to his mother, a shadowhunter that made even Alec tremble in fear with her words. And not for the first time, he had the overwhelming need to bridge the space between them and feel their lips pressed together.

It was only Jace's hand on his back, and his concerned voice whispering if he was okay, that brought him back.

He blinked and suddenly everything felt wrong.

Lydia was calling his name and tugging his hand gently in hers but it felt wrong. He looked back at her, looked around at Izzy and Jace and he couldn't do it. Hell he couldn't even breathe and when Lydia called his name again, he looked at her trying to voice that out.

She told him it was okay but there was a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes that gutted him. _He had to tell her_.

"I can't do this."

Her expression faltered at his words and the smile on her lips dropped a bit. _God he hated himself_. He should have never gotten her in this position.

"I thought we were doing the right thing but, this isn't it-"

"Hey, you don't have to explain," She cut him off, shaking her head and nodding in understanding. 

"Lydia, I'm sorry," He tried again, but she put her hand on the nape of his neck, and stroke his face in a soothing matter, effectively shutting him up. Her eyes were set in determination and sympathy, and he realized this is why he'd proposed to her in the first place. Because even when it was a tough call, she'd always do what she thought was best. They'd have made a great team if the circumstances were different. 

The way she looked at him seemed to say she thought the same thing. 

"Hey, you deserve to be happy okay?" She told him, and he couldn't help the smile those words made him feel. He needed to hear that from someone who shared his same loyalty to the cause. " I'll be fine." 

Her hand lowered from his neck to his shoulder, and she gently turned him around until he was facing the front of the aisle again. 

His gaze wondered through all the guest. His friends seemed stuck halfway between awe and euphoria but the rest of the council members, fellow shadowhunters and family seemed horrified. 

But as Alec's eyes settled back on the worlock that was patiently waiting, standing in the middle of the red carpet filled with rose petals and runes, a powerful thought struck Alec to his core.  _He didn't care._

Throughout his whole life he'd carried the cross of being the perfect first born. He'd followed the rules, cleaned up after his brothers' messes and kept a perfect imagine in front of all his superiors. He always  _cared,_ too afraid of what anyone might have thought if they'd known the parts of him that he tried so hard to repress. 

But looking at Magnus, who'd braved into a shadowhunter wedding without even batting an eye, knowing very well how traditional and demanding their race could be, and how big of a judgement he'd be weighed with, made him feel invincible. 

His feet started moving on their own accord, and he let auto-pilot control his steps as he got closer and closer to his final destination. His mother moved towards him, calling out his name in that tone she used when she was about to reprimend him, but he was done trying to please her, or anyone else in that room. 

"Enough." He told her authoritavely, when she passed by him.

He had only one thought on his mind, and as soon as he was within arms distance, Alec grabbed the lapel of the worlock's suit, pulling him in without a second thought and crashing their lips together.

There was a second where Magnus' uttered a sound of suprise, a small gasp falling from his lips before he began moving them fervently against Alec's, his body completely pliant in the shadowhunter's hold. 

And it felt  _right._ Everything that had ever felt unatural and twisted in his mind, suddenly fell into place _._

With that feeling spreading warmly throughout his whole body, he tightened his hold on tawny man's tailored jacket, and gave it his all. Their lips moved in sync and every new kiss felt stronger than the next, an addictive feeling he was new to him and he was eager to explore.

He broke them apart for a moment, to catch his breath, loving the way Magnus' eyes were still shut and his mouth followed the pale boy's own, desperate to continue their kiss. When he didn't find Alec's lips, those cat-like eyes fluttered open and again, the breath was stolen from Alec's lungs but this time he didn't need to pretend he didn't feel it. 

So he didn't. 

Wasting not more than another second to admire the delicate features of the high warlock of New York, he dove back into the kiss, wondering why the hell he hadn't done that from the very moment they'd met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad! 
> 
> Shout at me in the comments if you died with that scene just like I did, and if you have any prompts or ideas you'd like to suggest for further fics.


End file.
